Vengence Paid
by DimensionSeven
Summary: The Volturi may have left the Cullens on 'friendly' terms, but their revenge is imminent.


**Chapter One**

Renesmee Cullen opened up her eyes groggily. Through her open window, she could see that the sun was trying, feebly, to peek through the clouds, but the battle was lost.

She sighed. Another rainy day in Forks, Washington. Another normal, drab day to be wasted away learning tedious human facts that were of little to no interest to her.

High school was the one thing that her father had insisted on. The lower grades-first through 10th-were too risky for Renesmee to enroll in, due to her superhuman development-but Edward had compensated for that-for the first 17 years of her life, Renesmee was immersed in all sorts of different cultures, traveling across the world almost weekly with her family-she doubted that there was a teenager alive who knew more than she did.

Renesmee sighed again. _Teenager._ How she hated that word-especially because it was a word she would be plagued with for the rest of her life. She had been a teenager since she was seven years old, when her body had finally ceased development. She was still half-human, yes, she was not frozen in time like her mother, but she would stay forever seventeen.

She rolled out of bed, and walked over to her closet. She picked up whatever new clothes her Aunt Alice had bought for her the day before-in this case, an expensive looking pair of jeans, a simple button down blue shirt, and a pair of black flats.

She knew that she should feel lucky. She had _everything _a girl could ask for, and yet she always felt like she was missing something. As she walked into the bathroom attached to her room, she caught a glance of herself in the mirror-which just emphasized her previous thought.

Her skin was flawless-a smooth, alabaster that had the slightest shimmer in the sun. Her hair was long, wavy, and a rich, golden brown. Her eyes were a deep chocolate-reflections of what her mother's had once been. Her body was long and slender, and stronger than any seventeen year old girl ever was-well, any _breathing_ seventeen year old.

Her morning routine was simple and quick, and she was done within 15 minutes. She walked out of her room, listening for her parents. She heard the turning of pages in the living room, and followed it.

"Good morning, sweetie," Her mother greeted, looking up from the book she was reading.

"Morning, Mom." Renesmee responded. She knew that from the time she had fallen asleep last night, her mother could have finished a whole library full of books-a perk of being a vampire was that they didn't need any sleep.

"Your father is up at your grandparent's house," Bella told her, "Esme is having Charlie, Sue, Billy, and the pack over."

Her mood instantly went from 'good' to 'amazing'. Having the pack over meant that Jacob Black was over.

Jacob was indescribable. By nature, vampires and werewolves were enemies, but in this case, her human side won out over my normally overpowering vampire traits. Jacob had been the center of her world since the moment our eyes had met-when she was a newborn, seventeen years ago.

Imprinting was a phenomenon that, unless you were experiencing it, you could never understand. Jacob was an extension of herself; sometimes it was as though they shared one mind. She'd never gone more than a day without seeing Jacob, as a matter of fact, the only time they were apart was when he was running with his pack.

Renesmee's mother saw her eyes light up, and smiled. "I was just waiting for you to wake up. We'll head over now."

When they walked out, she looked over to her mother and grinned. "Race?" She didn't give her a chance to respond. She had leapt forward and began running.

Her mother caught up quickly, and they ran neck and neck to the house. The whole trip took about fifteen seconds.

When they entered the house, it was stuffed with werewolves, vampires, and a few humans.

Sue, Charlie, and Billy were crushed on the couch, surrounded by the pack. The werewolves were shoveling food into their mouths-they were so concentrated on eating; only Jacob noticed Renesmee and her mother walk in.

His face lit up, and he walked over to her and threw his arms around her waist.

"Nessie," he said, kissing her neck lightly, "I missed you."

She knew he was telling the truth-because she had missed him, just as much. She touched his cheek, and showed him, in her own way, that she had missed him too.

He kissed her, long, and passionately. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat behind them that they broke apart.

"Dad," Renesmee said, a blush creeping up her face, "Good morning."

Edward could have passed as Renesmee's schoolmate-as could any of the Cullens, with the exception of Carlisle and Esme.

"Nessie!"

Renesmee's uncle, Emmett's booming voice traveled across the room. "Finally awake! Sleep well?"

She knew that some sort of ribbing was coming on. "I slept fine," she replied, "Your night?"

He grinned. "Found some mean mountain lions up in the mountains. You would have loved them…Shame you weren't there…"

Renesmee rolled her eyes. She'd gotten used to Emmett making fun of her half-human side.

Before she could reply, there was a strangled cry from across the room.

"Alice!" Bella rushed over to her sister's side. "What-"

Renesmee followed her mother's gaze to see why she had cut off so abruptly. Edward's eyes were wide, horrified.

"What is it, Dad?"

"Peter and Charlotte…." He started.

"Dead," Alice finished.

Jasper, who had been standing silently behind Alice, hissed, eyes wide and surprised.

"The Volturi," He said.

"It's started," Bella said, voice shaking.

**Whoot, my first fan fic!! Sorry if there are any typos/mistakes, I tend to write fast and not read over my work XD. Bad habits, I know, but if you could KINDLY tell me of any mistakes I would greatly appreciate it :D Please tell me if you like this. I know that it's an annoying cliffhanger, and there are a lot of things to be explained, and I will get to it in upcoming chapters. Sorry this is so short :( I just wanted to get one out there, others will be longer.**

**XOXO**

**-KLM**


End file.
